Ineffitable
by kajegaje
Summary: Dia hanya tidak sanggup melihat cinta pertamanya tersenyum dan tertawa berdua dengan sosok asing yang telah membuat cinta pertamanya jatuh cinta. (Kai - Kyungsoo - with other cast - oneshoot )


**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Hai! Finally I finished this part 2 of Endlessly.

No, it's not fluffy anymore. I'm enough with the fluffy one and it's time to back to my speciality.

The tittle of this part made by Eclaire Kim _(Ineffitable means tak terlukiskan, katanya eclaire sih gitu)_ and I made the end of this part for Eclaire Kim just because of Eclaire's request, the rest was absolutely my willingness.

And by the way, songs that written in this ff not only one yap! heuh, so be careful, yap :).

Welcome to my ff world, readers! Hope you enjoy this story and don't be ghost with your silence :D

\- KJ-

* * *

Siang ini terasa lumayan terik dan itu membuat Jongin memilih berteduh di pohon besar di halaman sekolahnya. Ia duduk dan mengeluarkan buku sketsanya lalu mulai menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas putih itu. Jongin terlihat serius menggambar, otot-otot dahinya kadang berkerut sejenak lalu kembali biasa saja seiring Jongin yang lebih suka memejamkan mata ketika menggambar untuk mendapatkan imajinasi terbaiknya.

"Menggambar lagi?"

Satu sapaan yang Jongin hafal betul siapa sosoknya tanpa perlu menoleh. "Kita tumbuh bersama sejak bayi, harusnya kau tak perlu menanyakan itu." Sahutnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian Jongin mendapati pipinya terasa dingin lalu ia membuka matanya. "Terimakasih, Lu. Kau tahu saja aku membutuhkan _dopping_."

Gadis yang baru saja duduk tepat di samping Jongin ini mempunyai fisik yang luar biasa ideal. Tinggi semampai, kulit yang halus dan juga putih tanpa cacat. Lalu rambut yang tergerai indah sepunggung dengan warna coklat gelap yang menyamankan mata. Kedua matanya terlihat sangat apik dan pas dimilikinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak dewa dan dewi yang sedang dihukum untuk tinggal di bumi.

"Jika kau tahan cuaca panas begini, kau benar-benar ajaib. Aku saja rasanya sudah ingin berendam air es!" keluh gadis itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya. "Tumben kau tak bersama Kyungsoo?" tanya sang gadis.

Jongin berdehem sekali dan menutup buku sketsanya tapi urung karena gadis disampingnya terlanjur mengambil paksa buku itu. "Dia sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lelaki yang mungkin kakak kelas, adik kelas atau bahkan satu angkatan dengan kita."

"Wow, kau menggambar Kyungsoo tanpa melihatnya? Rupanya ada yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap sang gadis sambil melihat hasil karya Jongin yang tak bisa diremehkan. "Jadi maksudmu kau cemburu?"

Jongin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan tas dan paha sang gadis. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya dikerubungi banyak laki-laki."

"Kau cemburu," ulang sang gadis.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

"Jongin cemburu~"

Jongin bangun dan membalikkan badan menghadap sang gadis dan setengah berteriak untuk membuatnya diam. "Aku tidak cemburu, Luhan! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Jongin melayangkan satu pensilnya yang mendarat mulus di dahi Luhan; nama gadis itu, yang berakhir dengan rintihan kecil dari Luhan. "Sakit, bodoh."

"Kepalamu?"

"Tidak. Sakitnya itu disini," Luhan menunjuk dada bagian kirinya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengejek. "Akui saja kau cemburu dengan lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Kyungsoo itu. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Baiklah," Jongin menyerah dan membuka tasnya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah buku pada Luhan. "Kau boleh mentertawaiku sepuasmu. Tapi semua tentang Kyungsoo ada disitu. Setidaknya sejak aku mengenalnya tujuh tahun lalu."

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya tapi juga dengan tatapan sendu di matanya. "Kau mencintainya,"

Jongin mendesah kecil. "Mungkin, tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak paham perbedaan apa itu cinta, sayang, suka, naksir, kagum dan segala perasaan yang berbeda-beda namanya itu." Jawab Jongin santai. "Aku hanya tahu jantungku selalu berdetak berantakan jika dia ada. Dan aku ingin mencubit pipinya tiap kali dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar dari rongganya itu." Tambahnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil dengan cantiknya. Kedua mata secantik rusa yang hilang sejenak ditambah dengan rahang yang membuka separo, bibir yang terbentuk sempurna seolah ada miniatur surga disana, Luhan sempurna untuk ukuran gadis remaja. Sangat sempurna.

"Dari ceritamu selama ini tentang Kyungsoo, aku menyimpulkan kau mencintainya." Sahut Luhan cepat. "Naik kasta sih. Pertama kali kau heboh tentang Kyungsoo, aku kira kau hanya naksir. Tapi ternyata perasaanmu tumbuh dengan baik selama tujuh tahun,"

Jongin memandang Luhan dengan senyum kecilnya lalu mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Jongin," lirihnya. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Jongin membawa tubuh Luhan menuju pelukan hangatnya dan menyamankan punggunya di batang pohon besar di belakangnya. "Harusnya aku diam saja. Harusnya aku jadi pemuda yang cuek seperti Siwon _hyung_. Harusnya aku peka seperti apa yang Suho _hyung_ lakukan setiap kali Yixing _noona_ muncul ketika Suho _hyung_ sedang sibuk mengurus urusan OSIS." Keluhnya.

"Diam hanya akan membuatku membencimu, bodoh. Apa gunanya aku sebagai sahabatmu jika kau diam saja ketika kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan tanpa memindahkan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

Jantung Jongin seperti dilempar ratusan anak panah beracun ketika pertanyaan Luhan menghampiri telinganya. "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau diam saja ketika kau jatuh cinta, apa gunanya aku?" sahut Jongin. "Dan ketika aku tahu dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta, aku merasa aku adalah orang paling kejam satu galaksi."

Luhan tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan sahabatnya _bercerita_.

"Kalau begitu kemarikan saja bukuku. Aku takut kau terjun dari tebing setelah membacanya." Tukas Jongin.

Luhan menjauhkan buku Jongin dari jangkauan tangan Jongin. "Barang yang sudah dipinjamkan tidak bisa diambil lagi sebelum masa sewa habis, tuan Kim Jongin." Seru Luhan. "Lagipula, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh."

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya menatap Luhan yang masih bersandar di dadanya. "Tujuh belas tahun ditambah kedekatan ibu kita selama mereka hamil, dan kau masih mencoba membohongiku? Bermimpilah, Xi Luhan."

Luhan bangun dan baru saja akan mendebat pernyataan Jongin saat suara merdu menginterupsi keduanya. "Hai Luhan, Jongin. Kalian sedang apa?"

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum pada sang _tamu_. "Jongin sedang bercerita tentangmu, Kyung. Dia—"

Jongin membekap mulut Luhan dengan cepat lalu meringis pada Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbeda. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia sedang sakit jadi bicaranya sedang tidak jelas. Kau sudah selesai dengan pendaftaran acaranya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menahan tawanya ketika Luhan memukul cukup keras lengan kiri Jongin; tidak terima mulutnya dibekap tadi. "Kalian cocok sekali,"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan membelalakkan kedua mata rusanya. "Cocok? Dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo kau pasti bercanda. Dia sering menyiksaku dari dulu!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali fokus pada Kyungsoo. "Ayo pulang bersama, Luhan ada acara lain bersama teman-teman satu gengnya. Ya kan, rusa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Jongin. Iya tahu Jongin ingin pulang dengan pujaan hatinya hari ini. Setidaknya itu akan membantunya mengembalikan senyum cerianya yang tadi hilang karena _cemburu_.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah berdua, aku masih mau ngobrol cantik dengan Xiumin dan Tao~" ucap Luhan membereskan tasnya dan tak lupa memasukkan buku Jongin ke dalam tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu! Jongin terimakasih bukunya!"

Luhan mulai menjauh dengan berlari. Ia tak lagi menoleh hanya untuk melihat tatapan Jongin atau Kyungsoo padanya. Tidak. Bukan ia tidak mau, ia hanya tidak sanggup.

Tidak sanggup melihat cinta pertamanya tersenyum dan tertawa berdua dengan sosok asing yang telah membuat cinta pertamanya jatuh cinta.

Ya, Jongin adalah cinta pertama Luhan sejak mereka mulai bisa berdiri tegak dan bergurau bersama.

Dan Kyungsoo adalah cinta pertama Jongin sejak mereka bertemu ketika mereka mulai beranjak dewasa.

* * *

_Girl, that should be me driving to your house,  
Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,  
Pulling on your hand, dancing in the dark  
'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start._

_But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart._

_Because I've been waiting_  
_All this time to finally say it_  
_But now I see your heart's been taken_  
_And nothing could be worse._  
_Baby, I loved you first._

_Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first._

* * *

"Jongin, kau mau kemana, Nak?"

Jongin merapikan bajunya lalu menoleh ke belakang tepat pada ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa satu mangkok makanan.

"Ke rumah Luhan, _eomma_. Hari ini Luhan ulang tahun! Jongin sudah buat kado spesial untuk Luhan."

Sungmin mendatangi putra kesayangannya itu lalu berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Jongin memangnya akan memberi Luhan hadiah apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Lalu si kecil Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari dalam tasnya. "Jongin menggambar Luhan saat sedang bermain di trampolin. Luhan cantik, ya _eomma_?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala anaknya. "Jongin hanya buat itu? Tentu saja Luhan cantik, memangnya kenapa kalau Luhan cantik?"

Jongin kecil menggeleng kuat. "Jongin kemarin ke festival bersama _harabeoji_, lalu Jongin mampir ke salah satu toko. Disana, Jongin membuat kalung dan gelang untuk Luhan." Jawab Jongin semangat. "Karena Luhan cantik, saat Jongin besar nanti, boleh ya Jongin menjadikan Luhan pacar Jongin, _eomma_?"

Sungmin menatap kaget putranya. Dari mana anak ini mendapat kosakata _pacar_? Lalu otaknya berfikir dan menemukan satu nama. Kyuhyun.

"Pacar Jongin?" tanya Sungmin lalu Jongin dengan cepat menjawabnya.

"Atau istri Jongin saja? Habisnya kata _appa_, Jongin harus mencari istri yang cantik seperti _eomma_, baik seperti _eomma_, pintar masak seperti _eomma_ dan Jongin harus sayang pada istri Jongin itu." Jelas Jongin polos. "Dan Jongin sangat sayaaaang pada Luhan. Jongin tidak mau Luhan sakit atau menangis,"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah menduga pasti suaminya yang sudah bercerita macam-macam pada putra semata wayangnya ini. Dengan lembut ia mengusak surai Jongin lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan pertanyaan. "Jongin sayang Luhan? Kalau begitu untuk sekarang, Jongin tidak boleh membuat Luhan menangis lagi, _ne_? Jongin harus selalu menjaga Luhan supaya Luhan selalu tersenyum jadi Luhan tetap cantik."

Jongin kecil mengangguk paham. "Jadi Jongin tidak boleh jahil pada Lulu lagi, _eomma_? Padahal menjahili Lulu kan seru," protesnya. "Tapi kalau _eomma_ bilang begitu, baiklah! Jongin mulai hari ini akan selalu menjaga Luhan sampai kapanpun. Tidak akan membuat Luhan menangis dan akan selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum bahagia." Jongin mengucap janjinya lantang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk bersegera menuju rumah Luhan yang harus ia datangi dengan sepeda sekitar lima menit.

Dan bahkan hanya perlu dua menit bagi Jongin untuk tiba di rumah Luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya itu dan menemukan Yoona, ibu Luhan, berdiri di balik pintu dengan senyum cantik nan ramah miliknya.

"Hai, Sayang. Mencari Hannie, ya?" tanya Yoona pada Jongin.

"Iya _ahjumma_, apa Luhan ada? Jongin mau memberi kado padanya!" jawab Jongin semangat sambil menunjukkan tas ranselnya yang terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya sendiri.

Yoona tersenyum kecil lalu mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk langsung saja ke kamar Luhan di ujung lorong.

"Siapa, _baby_?"

"Jongin, Sayang. Dia datang katanya mau memberikan kado untuk Luhan. Jongin manis sekali, aku jadi ingin melihat Luhan kelak bersama Jongin." Sahut Yoona sambil tetap memandangi punggung Jongin yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kamar putri sulungnya, Luhan.

"Kau ini, mereka kan masih kecil. Lagipula, itu kan masalah perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan Jongin untuk bersama Luhan selamanya. Siapa tahu Jongin akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain ketika dia dewasa nanti?" sahut seorang pria yang kini merangkul Yoona mesra.

"Hah, dasar Xi Donghae yang tidak pernah sekali saja mendukungku. Sudah sana urusi saja putra kesayanganmu itu. Dia pasti masih bermain dengan mobilnya, kan?"

Yoona memberengut dan memilih meninggalkan Donghae, suaminya, yang kini menahan tawanya karena kembali berhasil menggoda istrinya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan yang baru saja masuk kamar setelah bermain sendirian di taman belakang rumahnya dikagetkan dengan teriakan Jongin.

"Jongin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jongin meringis dan mengecup pipi kiri Luhan lembut. "Itu sebagai permintaan maaf Jongin karena mengagetkan Luhan." Jongin membalik tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak besar yang jadi isi tasnya sejak kemarin. "Dan ini sebagai kado ulangtahun untuk Luhan dari Jongin. Semoga Luhan suka,"

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bahagia lalu menerima kotak besar itu dengan gembira dan membukanya pelan-pelan. "Wah, gambar Jongin bagus sekali! Luhan suka!" teriak Luhan lalu sedikit terkejut mengetahui ada benda lain disana. "Apa ini, Jongin?"

Jongin mengambil kedua benda yang dipertanyakan Luhan. "Ini kalung untuk Luhan, dan ini gelang untuk Luhan. Jongin membuat sendiri semuanya kemarin di festival kota bersama _harabeoji_." Cerita Jongin. "Luhan suka?"

Luhan tersenyum riang lalu spontan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Luhan suka sekali hadiah dari Jongin. Terimakasih, ya?"

Jongin balas memeluk Luhan lalu melepas pelukan mereka dengan segera. "Sini biar Jongin pakaikan kalung dan gelang Luhan!"

Jongin dengan pelan-pelan tapi tetap antusias memasangkan kalung buatannya dan gelang yang sudah ia rangkai sedemikian rupa dengan bantuan kakeknya dan sang penjaga toko agar hadiah itu terlihat apik untuk kado bagi _sahabatnya_.

"Wah, kau terlihat cantik, Luhan."

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar ucapan spontan Jongin. "Jangan pernah melepasnya, ya?" pinta Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Luhan akan selalu memakainya kapanpun dan dimanapun, supaya Jongin senang dan jika besar nanti kita berpisah, kalung dan gelang ini yang akan jadi obat kangen Luhan."

Jongin meredupkan tatapannya lalu menggenggam bahu Luhan lembut. "Jongin tidak akan kemana-mana. Jongin akan selalu di dekat Lulu. Jongin sudah berjanji pada _eomma_, Jongin tidak akan lagi jahil pada Lulu supaya Lulu tidak menangis. Jongin juga berjanji akan selalu membuat Luhan bahagia, karena Jongin sayang Luhan."

Jongin menatap wajah Luhan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Luhan sayang Jongin?"

Pertanyaan yang mengagetkan untuk Luhan karena setelahnya, dia perlu menunduk lama menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "I-iya, L-luhan sayang sekali pada Jongin."

Dan pelukan hangat antar dua bocah kecil itu pun kembali muncul. Dua bocah kecil yang saling menyayangi, yang belum mengerti dan peduli tentang bagaimana waktu akan mengarahkan masa depan mereka. Dan tentang perasaan bernama cinta yang sama sekali belum menyentuh mereka.

* * *

_Girl, that should be me calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go._

_I never understood what love was really like  
But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes._

_But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart._

_Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first._

_First touch, first kiss_  
_First girl who made me feel like this_  
_Heartbreak , it's killing me,_  
_I loved you first ‒ why can't you see?_

* * *

Luhan menatap sendu keluar jendelanya. Seharian ini ia mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya mau keluar ketika waktu makan. Selebihnya akan ia habiskan di dalam kamarnya, di atas kasur, dan menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah rumah besar dengan satu pohon besar yang dipasangi ayunan.

Luhan hampir saja menangis ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Dimana satu pemuda yang baru saja selesai memasang ayunan di pohon depan rumahnya itu kini sedang bersendau gurau dengan seorang gadis asing yang bahkan Luhan tidak tahu itu siapa. Setahu Luhan, hanya ada tiga anak remaja disini. Dia, Jongin dan adiknya, Xi Zitao.

Tapi ini? Kenapa ada satu anak remaja lagi? Siapa dia? Dan kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Jongin?

"Sayang,"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati senyum meneduhkan milik ibunya muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama Jongin, hm? Biasanya kau akan selalu datang ke rumah Jongin untuk mengajaknya bermain?" tanya Yoona sambil mendekati dipan putri sulungnya.

"Jongin... sudah punya teman main baru, Mama. Luhan... tidak mau mengganggu," sahutnya sedih.

Yoona menangkap nada sedih yang begitu kental dari ucapan Luhan. Ia sempatkan melihat keluar jendela dan melihat dua anak remaja sedang berlari memutari pohon dengan raut wajah gembira tanpa beban. Senyum kecil Yoona muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Luhan tidak boleh berpikir Luhan mengganggu Jongin. Bagaimana pun juga, Jongin adalah sahabat Luhan sejak kecil bukan? Bahkan sebelum kalian lahir, Mama dan ibunya Jongin sering sekali belanja bersama." Cerita Yoona sambil mengelus lembut surai anaknya. "Nanti malam kita ke rumah Jongin, ya?"

Luhan mendongak menatap ibunya lalu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau, Ma."

"Kalau begitu, biar Mama undang mereka untuk makan malam disini. Dan tugas Luhan sekarang, bantu Mama untuk masak, Tao akan Mama suruh untuk ke rumah Jongin dan mengabari mereka." Putus Yoona. "Tidak ada penolakan, tuan putri. Ayo bangun dan bantu Mama memasak," tambah Yoona ketika melihat raut penolakan dari Luhan.

Luhan memang ingin menolak, tapi hatinya bilang keputusan ibunya adalah yang terbaik. Jujur saja, dia sudah sangat merindukan kehadiran Jongin sejak kemarin. Semenjak Yunho, kakek Jongin meninggal, Jongin mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau menemui siapapun termasuk Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya. Ia hanya akan makan ketika semua orang sudah tidur. Tapi Luhan mengamati perubahan dalam diri Jongin sejak ia melihat Jongin bermain bersama _orang asing_ itu. Dan karena itu, Luhan merasa Jongin tidak lagi menginginkannya ada di sekitarnya.

"Tao, kau kerumah Jongin ya? Ajak Jongin dan juga orangtuanya untuk makan malam disini hari ini." Titah Yoona saat melihat putri bungsunya keluar kamar.

Tao, gadis berumur delapan tahun yang hanya beda dua tahun dari Luhan itu mengangguk patuh dan segera memakai sandalnya lalu berlari kecil menuju rumah tetangganya, Keluarga Kim.

Luhan ingin seperti Tao kadang kala. Gadis kecil itu selalu terlihat ceria kapanpun, Walaupun tangannya patah seminggu lalu karena jatuh dari tangga, ia tetap tak menangis bahkan ia hanya meringis kecil. Luhan ingin seperti Tao, gadis yang tak punya kesedihan di matanya.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tetap ceria ketika jantungnya nyeri saat matanya melihat Jongin tertawa bahagia bersama gadis lain. _Gadis asing_ yang _mengganggu_ persahabatannya dengan Jongin. _Gadis asing_ yang jadi _matahari baru_ bagi Jongin_nya_.

.

.

.

"Lu, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Pertanyaan tanpa embel-embel tiba-tiba menyapa telinga Luhan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Jongin yang sedang duduk di trampolin milik Luhan itu hanya menggeleng kecil. "Hanya bertanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang."

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengulas kenangan kecilnya ketika ia merasa sangat menyayangi seseorang. "Ya, aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Ah, koreksi. Aku menyayanginya,"

Jongin menoleh pada Luhan dan kembali bertanya. "Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa menakjubkan?"

Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya pun membaringkan badannya seperti Jongin dan memandang langit yang saat ini sedang penuh dengan bintang-bintang.

"Sangat. Sangat menakjubkan."

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu merangkul Luhan, membawanya bersandar pada dadanya. "Kau dengar itu? Jantungku belakangan sering berdetak berantakan. Apa kau tahu itu kenapa?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. "Mungkin kau sedang suka pada seseorang?"

Jongin tertawa dan menyentil dahi Luhan lembut. "Kau pintar, Lu."

Luhan mendesah kasar. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Saat-saat dimana Jongin akan bilang dia menyukai Kyungsoo, _gadis asing_ yang Luhan lihat pertama kali lima tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kusukai?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kyungsoo, kan?"

Jongin kembali tertawa. "Kau ternyata lebih cerdas dari yang aku duga, Lu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Luhan menutup matanya dan tangan mungilnya meremas dada kirinya. "Sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih di dalam rahim tak menyulitkanku untuk tahu, Kim Jongin." Luhan bangun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu pohon di belakang rumahnya. Kenangan tentang pohon itu muncul berurutan di kepalanya. Tentang Jongin yang mengajak menulis nama mereka disana, tentang Jongin yang memeluknya dengan erat pertama kali, dan tentang Jongin yang memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman ketika ia ada di sampingnya. Semua kenangannya adalah tentang Jongin, hampir semuanya adalah tentang Jongin. Karena faktanya, ia baru sadar ia sudah mencintai Jongin sejak kecil. Dan Jongin tak pernah tahu itu.

"Lalu, kau sendiri menyukai ah, maksudku menyayangi siapa? Apa salah satu dari teman-teman kita di sekolah? Biar kutebak. Ah, Jonghyun? Atau Minho?" tebak Jongin sambil bangun perlahan dan berusaha menatap Luhan walau tak berhasil.

"Rahasia, aku tak akan memberitahunya padamu."

Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana Luhan akan bilang bahwa ia menyukai, menyayangi dan bahkan mencintai Jongin? Sahabatnya sendiri?

Kau bercanda.

"Tapi aku tahu siapa dia, Luhan. Kau tidak pernah berhasil membohongiku," sahut Jongin dengan nada yang mulai serius.

Luhan menahan segala emosinya untuk segera berlari masuk ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di taman _mereka_. Ia memutuskan tetap disini untuk sekedar mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Lu," panggil Jongin lirih. "Apa kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Luhan tak memandang Jongin sedikitpun. Ia tak bisa. Jika ia memandang Jongin sedetik saja malam ini, tangisnya pasti pecah.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, sejak dulu, sejak kita masih kecil hingga hari ini dan bahkan mungkin selamanya tetap begitu." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan dengan lembut sekali dan mengelusnya pelan, memastikan bahwa _space _kosong di sela-sela jari Luhan terisi pas dengan jari-jarinya.

Lalu Jongin mulai bersenandung kecil dan lirih. "_Never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more?"_ Jongin mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan menghadap Luhan dengan tetap menggenggam tangan kiri sang gadis cantik itu.

"_As I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure."_

Luhan membalas senandungnya! Jongin tersenyum kecil saat bibir tipis itu menyenandungkan lagu yang sama dengannya. Tangannya menggenggam lembut bahu Luhan dan mengajaknya berdiri tegak. Ia menarik dagu Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu secara langsung.

"_But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind."_ Jongin kembali bersenandung sambil menatap kedua mata rusa milik Luhan. "_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night, I'll change my mind."_

Luhan menunduk; berusaha kembali menahan air matanya yang nyatanya gagal ia lakukan. Justru ia malah menangis dengan bebas ketika kepalanya dibawa mendekat pada dada bidang Jongin dan Jongin memeluknya dengan lembut dan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin" lirih Luhan.

Telinga Jongin mungkin tidak sepeka serigala, tapi jika itu menyangkut Luhan, maka ia bisa menjadi peka.

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Aku tahu." Jawab Jongin sambil tak berhenti mengelus punggung Luhan dan rambutnya yang lembut. "Aku bisa berhenti menyukai Kyungsoo dan belajar mencintaimu jika kau menginginkannya."

Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar serius. Membuat Luhan menjauhkan diri dengan cepat dari Jongin dan memandang mata elang milik Jongin dengan mata rusa sembab miliknya.

"Lalu aku akan jadi sahabat paling kejam satu galaksi?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak. Terimakasih,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali membawa tubuh kecil yang bagi Jongin sangat rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu, Lu. Aku masih mengingat janjiku,"

Luhan ikut tersenyum dalam isakannya. Dadanya menghangat ketika Jongin bilang ia masih mengingat janji kecil mereka. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya dan kenangan masa kecil mereka, masih punya tempat di hati Jongin.

"Bahagialah bersama Kyungsoo, maka aku akan bahagia." Sahut Luhan dengan cepat.

Jongin berhenti sejenak. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Apa Luhan baru saja menyuruhnya bahagia dengan Kyungsoo?

"Tapi, Lu.. kau.. aku.."

Luhan mendiamkan Jongin dengan cara lama mereka, menutup bibir lawan bicaranya dengan jari kelingking. Aneh, tapi itu _ritual _mereka sejak kecil.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin. Pasti suatu hari akan ada yang lebih tampan darimu, kok, yang datang untukku." Tukas Luhan.

"Tapi, Luhan, kau bisa memintaku berhenti dan aku akan berhenti. Kau cukup memintaku, dan aku akan melakukannya." Sahut Jongin tegas seolah ia ingin Luhan kali ini sedikit egois untuk perasaannya.

"Aku memintamu untuk bersama Kyungsoo dan bahagialah bersamanya selamanya, Jongin. Aku mau—"

Luhan belum selesai bicara tapi perkataannya terpotong oleh ulah Jongin yang mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Luhan terlalu kaget untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman pertamanya baru saja ia berikan untuk cinta pertamanya yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

Sapuan lembut bibir Jongin di bibir Luhan tidak sebentar. Jongin menyalurkan segala sayangnya lewat ciuman itu, karenanya hanya ada sebuah ciuman lembut sederhana disana. Kedua mata tajam yang ia tutup seolah menjadi tanda Jongin ingin menikmati malam ini bersama Luhan. Dan perlahan, Luhan mulai mengikuti keadaan yang ada.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang semula masih sejajar di samping badannya, kini sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Jongin dan kadang menekan tengkuk Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan Jongin kini mulai turun dari bahu Luhan menuju pinggang ramping Luhan untuk mempermudahnya mendekatkan tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya.

Jongin ingin membuang semua sedih Luhan malam ini. Jongin ingin menepati janjinya pada gadis kecil yang sejak dulu punya tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Yang bahkan tak bisa diganti oleh siapapun termasuk seseorang yang nantinya jadi pendampingnya jika itu bukan Luhan.

Bagi Jongin, Luhan adalah matahari utamanya. Gadis bermata rusa itu adalah orang pertama diluar keluarganya yang Jongin kenal. Dada Jongin selalu terasa hangat dan tenang ketika ia ada di samping Luhan, seolah semua hal akan baik-baik saja walau pun akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Jongin sangat menyayangi Luhan lebih dari ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa mencintai Luhan.

Bukan karena Jongin tidak mau. Tapi karena Jongin tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada mataharinya lalu suatu hari ia akan melanggar janjinya untuk tidak membuat Luhan menangis karena cinta dari yang ia tahu akan sering menghasilkan air mata.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa melihat Luhan menangis.

Tidak sekalipun.

* * *

_Don't try to make me stay  
Or ask if I'm okay  
I don't have the answer  
Don't make me stay the night  
Or ask if I'm alright  
I don't have the answer._

_Heartache doesn't last forever  
I'll say I'm fine  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing  
When you say goodbye._

_It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable  
Your fingertips so touchable  
And your eyes irresistible_

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun dengan semangat pagi ini entah kenapa. Ia hanya merasa kemarin ia sangat bahagia karena bisa pulang bersama dengan tetangga barunya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

Gadis bermata bulat ini bergegas mandi dan berganti baju seragam sekolahnya meskipun jam di dinding rumahnya masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"Pagi _appa_, _eomma_. Tumben sudah rapi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati ayah dan ibunya sudah rapi di meja makan.

"Oh, hai, Sayang. _Appa_ kira kau masih tidur." Sahut Yesung, ayah Kyungsoo yang baru saja melipat koran paginya dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Kami akan ke China untuk dua hari, Sayang. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja di rumah?" cemas Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ke China? Dua hari?

"_Appa _dan _eomma_ ada urusan apa di sana? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" protes Kyungsoo sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada lembar roti pertamanya.

"Perusahaan _appa_ disana sedikit bermasalah, Nak. Dan _appa_ butuh _eomma_mu untuk menghandle urusan kedai makan milik kita disana selagi _appa_ mengurus perusahaan." Jelas Yesung dengan nada menyesal. "Maaf, _baby owl_. Jika ini acara liburan, tentu saja kami akan mengajakmu langsung. Tapi sayangnya ini masalah pekerjaan dan kami tidak ingin sekolahmu berantakan hanya karena kau harus ikut kami ke China,"

"Lagipula ada Jongin. Kami yakin dia akan menjagamu dengan baik selama kami tidak ada," sahut Ryeowook.

Kyungsoo langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Membayangkan Jongin berada di sampingnya seharian penuh saja ia sudah sangat senang. Lalu ini dua hari?

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti ketika kedua pasang mata itu melihat perubahan Kyungsoo saat sedang membicarakan Jongin. Yang kedua orangtua ini tahu, putri mereka sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda baik hati dan ramah yang bernama Kim Jongin, tetangga mereka.

Suara deru mobil tiba-tiba sudah hadir di depan rumah Kyungsoo dan seperti sebuah peringatan, Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung cepat mengambil barang-barang mereka yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya dan membawanya keluar.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik ya? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi dulu." Pamit Yesung.

"Kami menyayangimu, Nak." Tambah Ryeowook.

Keduanya kini sudah masuk dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Jam di dinding rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang lima menit.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah Jongin saja, sendirian disini membosankan!" celetuk Kyungsoo sambil merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan tak lupa mengunci rumahnya kemudian berpindah lahan menuju lahan rumah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" sapa Sungmin, ibu Jongin. "Pagi sekali nak kau sudah rapi? Ayah dan ibumu kemana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja selesai menyapu teras rumahnya. "Pagi _ahjumma_. Iya, _appa_ dan _umma_ ada urusan jadi mereka pergi lebih dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan mengajak putri sahabatnya itu masuk. "Tunggu saja disini, Jongin pasti masih tidur. Anak itu tidak pernah bisa bangun sebelum jam 6 pagi. Belum lagi mandinya dan acara pakai baju seragam yang kadang bisa setengah jam sendiri," keluh Sungmin.

"Lho, ada Kyungsoo?" suara Kyuhyun menyambut Kyungsoo ramah pagi ini.

"Pagi _ahjussi_. Maaf ya, Kyungsoo mengganggu pagi-pagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala putri sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa harus minta maaf, Sayang? Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu. Kecuali kami sedang pergi keluar, sih." Canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa mengejek dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar canda Kyuhyun pagi ini.

"Tidak lucu, Kim Kyuhyun." Sergah Sungmin.

"Aku kan bercanda dengan Kyungsoo, jadi dia harusnya yang berhak berkomentar." Balas Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua tetangganya ini. Mata bulatnya kemudian menangkap bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan bantuannya untuk sekedar membawa sarapan pagi keluarga Kim ke meja makan.

"_Ahjumma_, Kyungsoo bantu bawakan ya masakannya?" tawar Kyungsoo. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum ramah. Baginya, Kyungsoo sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, jadi dibantu oleh anak sendiri, apa salahnya?

Setelah dua mangkok beres ia tata di meja makan, mata Kyungsoo sesekali melihat ke lantai atas tempat kamar Jongin berada. Dan _bingo_! Pangerannya sudah turun!

"Pagi, Jongin!" serunya semangat sambil kembali ke dapur; mengambil makanan lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" sahut Jongin heran. Mungkin Jongin bertanya-tanya mengapa sepagi ini tetangganya sudah muncul di ruang makannya?

"Kau terlambat lima menit!" Kyungsoo kembali menyahut setelah meletakkan mangkok sayur di meja makan. Gadis mungil itu kembali mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur untuk mengambil satu mangkok terakhir.

Sungmin muncul dari dapur dengan ajakan lembutnya. "Sayang, cepat duduk dan makan. Kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang menunggumu bangun sejak tadi?"

Jongin menoleh pada gadis mungil yang nampak keberatan membawa satu mangkok besar berisi nasi. "Biar aku yang bawa. Kau duduk saja." Tukas Jongin lembut. "Aku kan tidak tahu dia akan datang sepagi itu, _eomma_."

Kyungsoo yang menangkap sinyal bahwa Jongin dianggap salah pun segera menyahut; membela Jongin. "Bukan salah Jongin, _ahjumma_. Kyungsoo yang datang terlalu pagi. Habisnya _appa _dan _eomma _buru-buru sekali tadi pagi, katanya mereka sudah terlambat rapat penting."

Dan dada Kyungsoo menghangat tiba-tiba ketika tangan Jongin mengusak pucuk kepalanya lembut sambil menjawab pembelaannya. "Itu salahku, Kyung. Aku tidur terlambat dan alhasil jam bangunku pun molor. Kau makan saja yang banyak, hari ini kau ada penilaian lari kan? Ingat janjimu padaku."

Dan Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa hari ini dia ada penilaian lari. Jika bukan karena Jongin, ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Tapi jika bukan karena Jongin juga, ia tidak akan ingat hari ini penilaian lari.

"Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya?" keluh Kyungsoo. "Aku berharap kau sudah lupa, padahal."

Lalu kemudian dengan tidak elit, Kyuhyun menyela pembicaraan dua anak remaja itu. "Kau pasti mengerjai Kyungsoo ya, Jong?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

Dan Jongin menoleh lalu memberi tatapan malas pada ayahnya. "Dia sendiri yang berjanji akan jadi nomor satu saat penilaian lari. Itu janjinya karena aku membantunya lulus ujian musik."

"Ujian musik? Bukankah Kyungsoo sangat pintar menyanyi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menuangkan sayur ke piring Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo yang merasa ini bagiannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin pun menyahut cepat. "Iya _ahjumma_. Dalam ujian itu Kyungsoo menyanyi tapi Jongin yang mengiringi dengan piano. Karena di kelas Kyungsoo laki-laki hanya sedikit dan partner harus lawan jenis, akhirnya Kyungsoo minta bantuan Jongin. Dan tentang penilaian lari itu, Kyungsoo memang berjanji pada Jongin." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul lalu bergumam agak keras. "Kau membela Jongin terus. Nanti dia bisa besar kepala, Sayang."

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk rumahnya lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang makan. "Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu, Jongin. Lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup."

Putra semata wayang keluarga Kim itu pun terlihat kaget dan buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. "Aku selesai." Sahutnya. "Aku berangkat _appa_, _eomma_. Kau sudah selesai, Kyung?" tanya Jongin seraya mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Yep."

Anggukan Kyungsoo jadi tanda bagi Jongin untuk segera berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya dan berlomba keluar rumahnya menuju kendaraannya satu-satunya saat ini, sepedanya.

Sepeda yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk pergi ke rumah tetangganya yang lain. Sepeda yang dulu sering jatuh karena tetangganya itu sangat susah diajari untuk bisa naik sepeda. Sepeda yang berinisialkan "J-L" pada bagian depan kemudinya dan bagian samping.

Sepeda penuh kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sahabat kecilnya, Xi Luhan.

* * *

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_  
_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe, that you are here  
It's the only way, I see clear  
What have I done? You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

* * *

Tepat sebelum kenaikan kelas menuju kelas 3, Keluarga Xi pindah menuju China. Dengan alasan ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke China, Luhan berpamitan pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak membohongiku, kan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang terus menatapnya. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Papa. Ia pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama."

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi, Lu? Aku bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan bodoh dari Jongin keluar lagi dan Luhan hanya tersenyum getir menanggapinya. "Kau punya Kyungsoo, dia yang akan jadi mataharimu." Ucap Luhan sambil berbalik. "Aku pergi nanti sore, tak perlu mengantarku. Aku tidak mau merindukanmu,"

Giliran Jongin tersenyum getir menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan mendengar ucapan terakhir Luhan padanya yang jelas-jelas menaruhnya pada satu posisi paling tidak menguntungkan.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Lu. Kau tahu aku akan tetap mencarimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku menyayangimu," isak Jongin.

Ya, Jongin menangis. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan sesak luar biasa dalam dadanya. Seperti baru saja satu pembuluh darah penting yang mengalirkan udara bersih ke paru-parunya itu mampet dan bahkan pecah.

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba pergi, tapi Jongin tahu Luhan masih mencintainya.

Luhan sendiri bungkam pada teman-temannya perihal alasan sesungguhnya ia pindah. Semuanya hanya tahu bahwa ayahnya dipindah tugas ke China. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang tahu alasan murni kepindahan gadis bermata rusa itu kecuali ibunya.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan-lah yang menginginkan mereka pindah. Luhan-lah yang menginginkan mereka pergi jauh dari kota tempatnya lahir dan tumbuh bersama seorang pemuda yang sampai saat ini masih sangat dicintainya. Luhan yang memutuskan untuk menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Jongin dengan cara pindah.

Selama dua tahun, Luhan memang lebih sering bermain bersama adiknya, Tao dan sahabatnya yang lain, Xiumin, ketimbang dengan Jongin yang notabene adalah sahabat masakecilnya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo dan keputusan Luhan melepas Jongin sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi alasan kuat kenapa ia _menghindari_ Jongin.

Tapi Luhan tidak merasa menghindari Jongin. Karena faktanya, ia selalu jadi pihak yang terlambat. Terlambat datang ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke sekolah. Terlambat datang ketika Jongin sedang membutuhkan teman bicara saat kakeknya dulu meninggal. Dan yang paling kentara adalah, dia terlambat menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpa kehadiran Jongin di sampingnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa.

Luhan terlalu menyayangi Jongin. Setiap sudut rumahnya adalah tempat bermainnya dengan Jongin dan selama dua tahun ia sepert orang gila yang berusaha menghapus segala kenangan masa kecilnya. Dan ketika ia sudah tak mampu lagi berusaha sendiri, ia meminta bantuan ibunya.

"Luhan ingin ke China. Belajar disana, dan kuliah disana."

Keputusan mendadak dari Luhan yang baru ia bicarakan seminggu sebelum kenaikan kelas menuju kelas 3 membuat kedua orangtua Luhan sempat pusing. Pasalnya, kerabat mereka di China sudah susah dihubungi dan mereka sudah tidak pernah ke China sejak mereka menikah.

Tapi untungnya Heechul, paman Luhan yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pemilik restoran sederhana di China, menawarkan bantuan untuk menampung mereka sementara dirumahnya sampai semua kebutuhan keluarga Xi beres. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan semakin bertekad untuk pergi.

Luhan menuliskan beberapa baris lirik dari salah satu lagu kenangannya bersama Jongin di salah satu lembar kertas di buku milik Jongin paling belakang.

_I've tried to ask myself. Should I see someone else? I wish I knew the answer. But I know, if I go now, if I leave, then I'm on my own tonight, I'll never know the answer. _

_Midnight doesn't last forever. Dark turns to light. Heartache flips my world around. I'm falling down, down, down. That's why. _

_I find your lips so kissable. And your kiss unmissable. Your fingertips so touchable. And your eyes irresistible._

_"__Aku harap kau tidak melupakan tentang kita, walau aku berusaha melakukannya. Terimakasih untuk 18 tahun ini. Terimakasih mengajarkanku banyak hal. Terimakasih telah membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman selama kau disisiku."_

Luhan menahan nafasnya sejenak saat ia menuliskan satu kalimat terakhir untuk Jongin di buku _diary _Jongin yang hanya berisi corat-coret gambar tentang Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan beberapa kenangannya bersama mereka.

_"__Terimakasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku dan mewujudkan mimpiku melepas ciuman pertamaku untuk pria yang jadi cinta pertamaku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."_

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan malas pagi ini. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama yang ia lalui tanpa Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena dua gadis itu sedang tidak di tempat. Kyungsoo sedang ada perlombaan yang Jongin tidak mengerti, dan Luhan...

"Kenapa kau harus pindah, sih? Aku jadi kesepian, Bodoh." Rutuk Jongin sambil mengambil jaketnya dan segera berlari turun menuju rumah Luhan.

Seperti dugaannya, rumah itu masih terbuka dan tidak terkunci rapat. Barang-barang di dalamnya masih sama kecuali beberapa barang yang memang sudah hilang dari tempatnya semula.

Kaki Jongin mengarah ke kamar paling pojok dari lorong masuk rumah ini. Kamar sahabatnya; Luhan.

Senyumnya terkulum tipis ketika ia menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali ia tidak masuk kemari. Sangat lama sampai ia sudah lupa bahwa ia pernah mencoret dinding kamar Luhan dengan namanya dan nama Luhan disana.

"Aku benar-benar jahat," gumam Jongin. Tapi kemudian mata tajamnya menatap satu hal yang tidak asing. Buku _diary_nya. Buku yang setengah tahun lalu ia berikan pada Luhan. Kenapa Luhan meninggalkannya disini dan tidak mengembalikannya langsung?

Jongin memikirkan banyak kemungkinan hingga matanya menatap perubahan pada bukunya. Tulisan yang ada di dalamnya bertambah di halaman belakang. Jongin yakin sekali itu tulisan Luhan. Karenanya, ia memilih segera menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya dalam jaketnya lalu berusaha _menggeledah_ kamar Luhan; mungkin saja ia menemukan barang-barang mereka yang Luhan tinggal disini.

Dan Jongin menemukan kotak besarnya. Kotak besar yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan kado pertamanya untuk Luhan. Ia tersenyum getir. Apa sebodoh itukah dia sampai Luhan begitu tersakiti? Sampai sahabatnya itu harus meninggalkan barang yang punya kenangan ini? Sejahat itukah seorang Kim Jongin sampai ia harus ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya yang mencintainya demi kebahagiaan Jongin yang ternyata mencintai orang lain?

Jongin merasa benar-benar bodoh dan tolol. Paru-parunya terasa amat sesak pagi ini. Ia tidak menyangka kehilangan Luhan akan berpengaruh begitu signifikan pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali, Luhan?" monolog Jongin. "Aku membutuhkanmu disini," isak Jongin. Ia memandangi bukunya dan memberanikan diri membuka kotak besarnya yang ternyata kosong. Dan senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Setitik harapan tumbuh di hatinya bahwa Luhan masih akan mengingatnya. Masih akan mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka yang penuh dengan kebohongan yang Jongin ukir sendiri. Janji-janji yang tidak Jongin tepati yang berujung pada perginya Luhan dari sisinya.

"Nak?"

Suara lembut ibunya menyapa Jongin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jongin berbalik dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat lalu menumpahkan emosinya di bahu lebar sang ibu.

"Aku melanggar janjiku pada Luhan, _eomma_. Aku melanggar janjiku pada _eomma_. Aku tidak menjaga Lulu dengan baik. Aku membuatnya pergi," isak Jongin. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainan kesayangannya. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan lebih dari sekedar kesayangannya. Luhan adalah masa kecilnya.

"Kau tidak bisa semudah itu menentukan bagaimana masa depanmu, Sayang. Apalagi tentang perasaan. Luhan sudah dewasa, dia pasti punya alasan dan pasti dia punya pengganti yang lebih baik untuk cintanya yang hilang disini." Jawab Sungmin menenangkan putranya. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Luhan jatuh cinta pada putranya, dan ia juga menjadi saksi janji dari Jongin kecil tentang rancangan masa depan Jongin kecil mengenai Luhan dan kebahagiaannya. Sungmin tahu semuanya.

"Jongin jahat pada Luhan, _eomma._ Luhan pergi karena Jongin tidak peka padanya. Jongin..."

"Hsssh," Sungmin menepuk punggung Jongin pelan. "Luhan pergi karena dia perlu waktu untuk menggantikanmu dari hatinya dengan sosok orang lain, Jongin. Dia pergi untuk kebahagiannya. Bukankah Jongin berjanji untuk membuat Luhan selalu bahagia, eum?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Anggukan lemah Jongin melukiskan senyum ramah Sungmin. "Maka dari itu, kau tak perlu sedih atau khawatir. Luhan pasti akan bisa menemukan kebahagiannya dengan keputusannya. Seperti Jongin yang menemukan kebahagiaan Jongin dengan memilih Kyungsoo."

Jongin perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. Ia sungguh terlihat tidak jantan sekarang. "Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar kebahagiaan Jongin, _eomma_?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut dahi anaknya. "Jika kau rela mengorbankan seluruh hidupmu hanya untuk melihat satu senyum bahagia yang secara tulus muncul di wajahnya, dia kebahagianmu. Luhan juga pasti setuju jika kau melaksanakan keinginanmu. Dia pasti mendukungmu seperti _eomma_." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Jongin.

"Lamarlah Kyungsoo demi kebahagiaanmu, demi permintaan Luhan dan demi cintamu sendiri." Final Sungmin.

Jongin mengangguk paham dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Rumah penuh kenangan masa kecil yang akan sangat ia rindukan kelak.

.

.

.

* * *

_All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_  
_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_  
_I thought you were so strong_  
_You'd make it through whatever_  
_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Jongin berdiri dengan rapuh pagi ini. Ditemani Kyungsoo dan dua putra-putri kecilnya, Jongin melangkah tertatih seolah jiwanya baru saja hilang separo. Kaki jenjang pria itu akhirnya kini berhenti di samping salah satu gundukan tanah yang ditancapkan batu nisan di salah satu bagiannya.

Batu nisan bertuliskan nama yang bahkan membayangkannya saja Jongin tidak kuat.

"Lu..." Jongin jatuh berlutut di samping _rumah_ seseorang yang sangat amat berarti baginya. Ia mendekap batu nisan putih yang diukir dengan indah itu lalu kemudian menangis tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo juga tak jauh beda. Ia menangis sesenggukan di samping Jongin. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir begini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sebagian jiwa Jongin yang dibawa sahabat kecilnya harus berakhir disini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, Lu..." isak Jongin.

Ya, itu adalah _rumah terakhir_ dari sahabat kecil Jongin, Xiao Lu atau Xi Luhan. Gadis cantik bermata rusa yang punya senyum meneduhkan dan selalu berhasil membuat Jongin merasa tenang ketika ia melihat senyum tulus Luhan muncul. Gadis berkulit seputih salju yang mencintai Jongin selama dua belas tahun terhitung sejak pelukan pertama yang Jongin berikan pada gadis itu.

"Kau harusnya memberiku kabar!"

Jongin tidak berhenti berteriak sendiri. Ia seperti ayam kehilangan induknya. Pasalnya, ibunya juga sudah menyusul kakeknya. Selain Luhan, hanya ibunyalah tempat Jongin sejak dulu mencurahkan emosinya dan segala beban fikirnya. Dan hari ini, Jongin seperti dilempar dari atas langit menuju titik paling rendah di galaksi karena berita duka yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh Tao, adik Luhan mengenai _kabar_ dari kakak satu-satunya itu.

_"__Eonnie sudah menyusul harabeoji, oppa. Eonnie tidak berhasil membawa malaikat kecilnya turun ke bumi. Ia yang dipanggil para malaikat lain untuk terbang ke Surga."_

Setidaknya begitulah yang Tao katakan dengan suara serak dan mata yang sembab luar biasa.

Satu bulan adalah waktu yang Jongin perlukan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan sampai ia menemukannya. Dan satu bulan itu juga, adalah waktu kepergian Luhan untuk selamanya dari sisi keluarganya termasuk dari sisi Jongin.

_"__Kenapa kau tak mencariku dan mengabariku, Tao?! Luhan sahabatku! Dia cinta pertamaku!"_

Begitulah teriakan Jongin saat ia menemukan kediaman Luhan kemarin. Ia mendatangi kediaman Luhan sendirian karena Kyungsoo dan kedua anaknya masih dalam perjalanan menuju China sedangkan ia memang sudah disini lebih dulu karena keperluan bisnis.

Tao melongo kaget dan tidak menyangka Jongin mengatakannya. Setahu Tao, Jongin tidak pernah mencintai Luhan. Setahu Tao, hanya Luhan yang mencintai Jongin dan bukan keduanya saling mencintai.

_"__Aku mencintai Luhan. Aku sadar dia cinta pertamaku ketika aku mulai bimbang untuk memilih. Aku berat melepas Luhan ketika aku memilih untuk menuruti Luhan mengejar Kyungsoo. Tapi aku akui, aku mencintainya."_

Tao menangis seolah merasakan perasaan kakak perempuannya yang cintanya terbalas dengan terlambat. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena dia sendiri tidak bisa memilih antara mencintai kekasihnya saat ini atau sahabatnya sendiri yang saat ini menjadi suami Luhan. Dia dan Jongin berada dalam posisi yang sama, karena itulah ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Jongin. Mencintai dua orang sekaligus tapi tetap diharuskan memilih.

Cinta memang tidak pernah dipandang salah oleh mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan itu juga yang membuat Tao menghalalkan perasaannya sendiri tumbuh secara liar untuk Sehun, sahabatnya sejak SMP yang justru pada akhirnya menikahi kakak perempuannya. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Jongin menutupi segala perasaan yang banyak orang bilang itu cinta menjadi sebuah perasaan sayang. Sayang yang teramat sangat untuk Luhan, perasaan sayang yang tumbuh terlalu liar dan tidak bisa dikendalikan selama hampir dua belas tahun. Perasaan sayang yang akhirnya harus ia redam sendiri demi menepati janjinya sendiri. Perasaan sayang yang lama-kelamaan ditutupi oleh perasaan sayang lainnya pada gadis lain yang mencuri perhatiannya sebagai pemuda yang baru tumbuh dewasa.

Jongin menutupi rasa sayang berlebihnya pada Luhan dengan rasa _suka_nya pada Kyungsoo. Seiring waktu yang berjalan, rasa _suka_ yang tidak Jongin prediksikan tumbuh itu nyatanya menjalar dan berevolusi menjadi perasaan yang sama mendalamnya dengan rasa sayang Jongin pada Luhan. Dan ketika bimbang dengan keputusannya, Jongin dikejutkan dengan kepindahan Luhan yang semakin menguatkan keputusannya untuk melupakan perasaannya untuk Luhan dan fokus mencintai Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo.

_"Because my love for her was_ _Ineffitable."_

.

.

.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_  
_That soon your face_  
_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_I fall without my wings_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby_  
_And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_._

_._

_end_

* * *

_note:_

_hai! glad to see you down here! _

_already done read? don't forget to review! :D_

_and oh by the way, can you just call me Jongsoo? or put oppa there if needed heheh._

_see ya on my next story!_


End file.
